1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a buoyancy and gravitational motor.
2. Description of Prior Art
Bradway, U.S. Pat. No. 322,785, pertains to a water motor utilizing a tube through which buckets on an endless chain pass, the tube having a series of levels at different openings, and a tubular valve sleeved thereon for controlling the openings.
In Slingland, U.S. Pat. No. 1,261,634, upwardly moving air is used to drive propelling members on an endless belt.
Gartling, U.S. Pat. No. 1,389,428, discloses a cable pump having an endless cable with buckets passing upwardly through a water containing suction barrel. The pump is driven from a power source not shown.
Tatay, U.S. Pat. No. 1,708,807, relates to a device with a plurality of floats arranged along a continuous chain which passes through a vertical water containing tube and a compressed air source for directing air and selectively varying the rotation of a wheel about which the chain turns.
The U.S. Pat. No. 2,037,973 to Grondahl, relates to a hydro-power generator that uses a series of water-and air-light compartments that pass upwardly through a body of water contained within a tank to thereby rotate a wheel or pulley and create the power desired. The generator utilizes a single valve at the bottom of the tank. The generator depends upon the availability of a continuous supply of fluid to make up the loss of each cycle of the valve.
Baumgartner, U.S. Pat. No. 3,194,008, describes a buoyancy motor utilizing a hollow buoyancy ring and with a gas pressurized plenum chamber through which the rings pass for controlling speed.
In Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,868, the kinetic force of both flowing or falling water as well as the buoyant force of a body of water upon exposed inflatable/deflatable bellows on an endless belt is used to turn the belt. A compressor is required to inflate the bellows.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,232 to Willmouth, discloses a gravity and buoyancy driven chain ultimately used to drive an electrical power generator. It requires an outside source of power for operation of a compressor for initial start up, which compressor continues to consume power during operation.
In De Shon, U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,242, a buoyancy engine with linked buoyant lifting bodies is described. The engine utilizes compressed air and a computer controller. It also utilizes air injectors to reintroduce the floats into the fluid which consume power and limit the ultimate size of the engine.